The present invention applies to boat launching systems; more particularly, the present invention applies to systems for launching boats from boat trailers.
Pleasure boating has become a great pastime for many people. Such pleasure boating normally occurs on weekends, during holiday periods or vacations. Owners of pleasure boats typically load their boats onto trailers or cradles and tow them with an automobile or truck to a body of water. The boats are typically launched into the body of water by allowing the trailer and boat combination to roll backward down a boat launching ramp until the rear portion of the boat and trailer are in the water. The boat is then allowed to slide off the trailer until it floats freely.
Oftentimes, boat launching ramps have a dirt surface. Such dirt surfaces become quickly worn and slippery as more and more boats are launched. Others are covered by macadam or concrete but the combined action of the sloping surface and the water necessitates frequent repair and maintenance on the launching ramp. Additionally, it is required that the water be at a certain level to make the boat launching ramp usable.
The general inexperience of boat owners also contributes to the rapid deterioration of boat launching ramps; specifically, the inartful handling of the tow vehicle and boat trailer eventually tears up the surface of the boat launching ramp and renders it unusable.
Boat launching ramps may also be harmful to boats, trailers and tow vehicles. The sliding of the boat from its mounts on the trailer oftentimes damages the underside of the boat or the boat trailer itself. As boat trailers usually remain hitched to tow vehicles while boats are being launched, stress on the boat trailer is transferred to the tow vehicle. Such transferred stress may cause accelerated wear of the tow vehicle's brake system or drive train.
Other more sophisticated boat launching systems have been tried. One such system uses flexible straps placed underneath the boat. While resting in the straps, the boat is placed in the water. Once the support straps are released, the boat floats freely. Another boat launching system uses a forklift truck having extended tines. The boat hull is cradled between the extended tines and the boat is then set into the water. Both the support strap system and the fork lift system are expensive. Accordingly, they are usually found in large marinas that service many boats. Because of the complexity of these two systems, trained operators must be used. Additionally, the support strap and the fork lift systems require actual contact with and manipulation of the underside of the boat hull. Such repeated contact may lead to hull damage and expensive repairs.
Still other trailer based boat launching systems have been taught. These systems frequently require attachment of the support structure to the bottom of the lake, river etc. Such attachment is inconvenient in deep water or in situations where the bottom is unstable.
There is therefor a need in the art to provide a simplified boat launching system which requires a minimal amount of maintenance, a minimum of boat manipulation, reduced contact with the boat hull and does not require connection with the bottom of a body of water. Such system should be easily usable by weekend, holiday or vacation boaters. Additionally, such boat launching system should provide for the quick launching of boats. Finally such system should be inexpensive and easy to repair so that it may be used in bodies of water without large marinas supporting a big fleet of watercraft.